This invention relates to an ignitor and in particular to an electrode device for use on a stack for burning sour oil field gas.
Flare stack ignitors are described in detail in the patent literature. Examples of such ignitors are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,765 issued to D. H. Sparrow et el on Sept. 4, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,991 issued to J. F. Straitz III issued on Mar. 19, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,336 issued to W. L. Ray on Sept. 3, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,493 issued to R. R. Clarke on Apr. 3, 1979. In all cases it is important to ensure ignition and to maintain combustion of the gases emitted from the flare stacks. Ignition and combustion are ensured only by constantly maintaining a good supply of oxygen to the ignitor. The devices described in the above mentioned patents are more or less successful in this respect.
The present inventor has found that a need still exists for an electrode device for an ignitor which ensures a good supply of oxygen to the spark or arc area of the ignitor.